


Hands

by elletromil



Series: The Fun That Comes Before Kissing [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fantasizing, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The first time Eggsy notices Harry’s hands he’s sitting across from the man at the Black Prince and he’s intently listening to stories about his father of all things.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



The first time Eggsy notices Harry’s hands he’s sitting across from the man at the Black Prince and he’s intently listening to stories about _his father_ of all things. That is of course until the man, still a stranger at that point really, half-mindlessly follow a bead of water on his pint of Guinness with the tip of a finger and Eggsy can do nothing but follow the graceful movement with his eyes and _wonder_.

Wonder what those hands would feel like cupping his cheeks in order to tilt his head up for a kiss, what they would feel like trailing down his shoulders and the length of his arms. Wonder what they would feel like pressing his wrists to the wall, gripping his hips hard to stop him from bucking against the man, leaving bruises, _proofs_ , that this encounter _happened_. Wonder what they would feel like wrapped around his cock…

 _Fuck_ , he thinks as he quickly divert his gaze to look back to Harry’s face, hoping the man hasn’t noticed his wandering eyes.

He _hasn’t_ , but Eggsy nearly wishes he had, because surely, that would have been better than having to listen to him list all of his shortcomings with disappointment he has no rights to feel.

_Fuck no_

Eggsy doesn’t care that the man has hands right out of his porniest wet dreams. He’s got enough of Dean talking down to him, he’s not about to accept this from some posh _twat_ too.


End file.
